


Island Heat

by Kimiri_elric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, All Human, All legal, Crack, Extremely minor Kate warning, F/M, Fluff, Kate is only here as an extra body, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiri_elric/pseuds/Kimiri_elric
Summary: The rules were simple.1. No kissing anyone in the group.2. No sexual acts of any kind between anyone in the group or solo.3. Every infraction of rules 1 and 2 result in a $5000 deduction from the prize pool.The prize: $1,000,000 split between all twelve contestants.A Too Hot To Handle AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Island Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First and most important HUGE shout out to my sister and bestie Kat_elric and Sylvan_escape. Those two are my betas and cheering team. This would not have been written without them.
> 
> The inspiration for this fic comes from the new Netflix show Too Hot To Handle. I have not actually watched it, just the trailer. This fic is meant to be absolutely rediculous crack.
> 
> This is my very first time writing a fanfiction. Please be gentle with me.

The glass doors slide open with a quiet ping. Stiles steps out into the warm bright day. According to the billboard across the lot it's a balmy 102°F. He wipes some sweat off his brow already accumulated from the seconds he's been outdoors. Hopefully the island is a little cooler than here. He glances around looking for Finstock and the van he's supposed to be driving.

"Hey! Uhhh, Bilinski! Over here kid!" someone booms. Stiles jumps with a small squawk. Looking to the right he sees Finstock leaning out the door of a small bus, waving obnoxiously. The bus is a fluorescent magenta with the words ISLAND HEAT scrawled on the side. Stiles takes a deep breath and heads toward the bus. 

"Hey the name is Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski." He mutters as he stands in front of the other man. 

"Ah sorry about that, good thing Greenburg here recognized you from your photo." He points to a man that is sitting behind the wheel of the bus. Greenburg waves at Stiles and rolls his eyes. 

"Come on up son, we are waiting on a few more." Finstock says as he jumps off the bus and pushes Stiles up the two stairs. He stumbles and almost faceplants into Greenburg. Someone moves from inside the bus and grabs onto his elbow, stopping his momentum just in time. Stiles looks over to see a crooked jaw and a huge smile. 

"Nice save, almost took out poor Greenburg." Stiles laughs and pats the hand that is still on his elbow. The other man laughs back and finally releases him. 

"No worries dude, I'm Scott. You said your name was Stiles?" Scott offers his hand and tilts his head slightly to the side. Stiles takes his hand, giving it a firm shake. 

"Nice to meet you Scott!" he peers around him to look at the rest of the bus. Two long seats scale the length of the walls. A TV sits in the upper back corner and the remaining back wall is taken up by a large cabinet. Six girls sit on one side, all with cocktails in their hands. The back must be a minibar, it's obviously a party bus. Knowing Finstock it's no surprise. On the other side are two guys who both look grumpy. 

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Scott puts a hand on Stiles shoulder and gestures to the room. He points to the two girls sitting closest to them. "The brunette is Allison and that is her aunt Kate." Allison raises her glass to them and smiles. Kate downs her glass and gives them a predatory glare. Scott just clears his throat and moves on. 

"Sitting next to Kate is Malia, then you have Kira, Lydia, and Erica." He points to them all as he goes down the line. They are all gorgeous, Stiles's gaze lingers on Lydia. The strawberry blonde is a figment of his dreams, everything he desires in a woman. Of course she isn't even paying attention to him. She's looking at her phone slowly swiping on it. The one next to her who was introduced as Erica gets up and strides to him. 

"Nice to meet you Stiles." She draws out the last s and gives him a seductive smirk. She crowds into his space and gives him a peck on the cheek then moves to sit next to one of the boys. Stiles just gapes staring at her and she laughs at him. Scott chuckles and goes to sit down next to Erica. 

"That's Jackson there on the end, this is Boyd." Scott points to the large man Erica is now draping her legs over. Boyd doesn't seem bothered at all by her. He rests a hand on her ankle squeezing slightly. 

"Nice to meet everyone!" Stiles moves to sit next to Jackson but then gets a good look at his face. If looks could kill Jackson would have murdered him many times over. Instead he shuffles over and plops down with a sigh next to Allison. She smiles at him, then smiles down at her drink. Time to step up Stilinski. 

"Soooo." He pauses for dramatic effect and gets an eye roll from Kate. "Anything good to drink in the minibar? What are you having?" He leans over slightly to peer into Allison's glass. She tilts it toward him with a mmhhhmmm. 

"Kate mixed me something, not quite sure what it is but it tastes pretty good." She holds the glass out to him. "You can taste mine if you would like." Stiles takes the glass from her and takes a small sip. He gets a hint of Jack and Coke and something else he can't place. 

"Wow it's pretty good, I can't tell exactly what's in it." He looks to Kate who is still giving him that creepy predatory grin. 

"It's a state secret sweetie. I could be convinced to make you one for a small price." She takes the glass out of Stiles hand and places it back into Allison's. He stares at Kate, not sure what to make of her or how to respond. Suddenly he is saved by the bus doors slamming open and Finstock leading in two other men. 

"Finally everyone is here! This is Derek and Isaac." Finstock booms. He waves the two past him. The blond keeps his head down and sits next to Jackson. The other looks around the space, his gaze lingers on Stiles and Allison before he sits next to the blond man. Stiles wishes he knew which name belonged to which body. Tall dark and handsome definitely fits into his dreams right along with Lydia. Stiles glances around the room, suddenly grateful he plays for both teams.

"So Greenburg here will drive you to the pier where you will take the ship to the private island. Everything has been provided for the month you will be living there. It will only be the 12 of you on the island. There are cameras everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE on the island. We will be watching you constantly. The show will not air for at least six months after this to allow proper editing. If something happens and any of you are in need of assistance we will respond. Emergency staff will be stationed not far off the island. Please remember this is for reality TV so keep it interesting for the viewers." Just like all his other shows he had hosted, Finstock has a whistle and sharply blows it after he is done speaking. It's very shrill in such a small space and everyone tries to cover their ears. Finally looking up from her phone Lydia clears her throat. 

"We have not been informed about how to properly play your game regarding the million dollars. You wanted young, single, good looking people. You expect me to believe we are purely going to exist on this island for one month for reality television?" She pockets her phone and throws a lock of hair over her shoulder. Stiles leans forward in his seat to get a better view of her. Even the way she speaks is the embodiment of his wildest dreams. 

Finstock just starts bellowing and starts walking off the bus. "All will be revealed young people! Settle in and get comfortable and we will contact you tonight! Get them off to paradise Greenburg!" 

***  _ Two months ago _ ***

Stiles sits at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. It had been four months since he dropped out of college. His dad had gotten wounded responding to an accident off duty. He was in critical condition for over two months. In his dad's will Stiles was given power of attorney. He couldn't continue going to school 100 miles away. He needed to be there to make decisions for his dad. The worst of the injuries, at least according to his father, was that they had to amputate his left leg. When he was recovered enough to be moved out of critical care, the hospital sent him to a rehab facility. Noah Stilinski had to learn to walk again and be fitted for a prosthetic.

Four months of hospital and insurance bills sit spread out before Stiles. They haven't even gotten the bill for the prosthetic yet. To say the Stilinskis were drowning in debt was the understatement of the century. Stiles had gotten a job at a small cafe but the minimum wage wasn't even making a dent on all the bills. The county would not pay off any of it because his father was not on duty when the accident happened. So far he had been doing a good job keeping everything from his dad. When Noah woke up from his coma Stiles just told him that it was handled and his father believed it. If Noah knew how bad it was he would be pushing himself to get back to work and not focusing on his recovery. 

Stiles shuffles all the papers into a neat pile and shoves them into a drawer in the kitchen. He sighs and trudges up the stairs to his bedroom. Plopping down onto his computer chair he opens his laptop. Clicking open a new window he goes right for the bookmarked Indeed page. He scrolls through the listings for a few minutes before giving up. There are no new jobs posted that he would qualify for. If only he had a finished degree. Closing the page he quickly goes to Google.

"Come on Google you never fail me, don't fail me now." He cracks his knuckles and starts with a promising search of 'Get rich quick'. He browses for a while, but after the fifth pyramid scheme he closes the window with a groan. He thumps his head down on the desk and allows himself to wallow for just a few minutes. 

When his breathing starts to become shallow and his vision blurs at the edges he pulls himself back from the panic attack by thinking of his dad. In the back of his mind he can hear him ' _ count with me son, listen to my breathing. 1 breathe in 2 breathe out.'  _ He sits quietly for a few minutes just thinking about happy memories from his childhood. "Get your shit together Stilinski." He lifts his head and slaps his cheeks a few times. "You are better than this. You will get through this." He opens up his browser and goes to YouTube for some mindless video time. 

In the middle of his third 'cats doing random shit' video, an add pops up. It starts with the signature whistleblowing of the famous reality show host Finstock. The man's face grins at Stiles from the computer screen. 

_ "Are you a young and good looking man or woman? Are you single? Are you free this summer and looking for a good time? How about becoming a famous reality star? Best yet how about a huge cash reward for living on our private island! I am hosting a new show that will be titled Island Heat! We are currently looking for contestants. We need six good looking men and women." _

The video shows short clips of the island as Finstock speaks. Clear blue waters and sandy beaches, a huge house with a pool in the backyard, an indoor sports center and weight room. He goes on to explain about a website with more information about the show. Stiles quickly pauses the video and scrambles around his desk for a scrap of paper and a pen. He writes down the address and thinks why the fuck not. 

The application for the show is simple enough: you must be a legal adult, include a few pictures of yourself, preferably some pictures in a swimsuit and a small explanation of what you would do with the money. Stiles scrolls looking for the rules about the contest. All it says is a month living on the island with the other contestants while being filmed 24/7. In big numbers on the bottom of the page is a million dollars. It says the prize will be split between all the contestants at the end of the month. 

Stiles stares at the numbers gaping. He retreads it again clutching the edge of the table. He just manages to hold off a second panic attack. Before he can change his mind, he quickly clicks the link to apply. He finds the proper pictures to include in a folder on his computer from a year ago. With a short sob story about his situation and his personal information he sends it off. Finstock loves drama, he's hoping that his story will sell. 

*** _ A few weeks later _ ***

"Hey Dad, I brought your favorite!" Stiles bursts into the room, bags of food swinging from his hand. Noah slightly lowers the paper he was reading and raises an eyebrow at his son. 

"So by favorite you mean a double cheeseburger and fries from Jenny's down the street?" He raises his other eyebrow in question. He folds his paper up and puts it down on the side table. Stiles just chuckles and tosses the bag onto the table. 

"Well it is a burger! Just a veggie one! I got some curly fries and if you are nice to me I might even share." Stiles smirks and lifts another bag with the aforementioned curly fries. His dad just lets out a small hmm and opens his bag to start eating. Stiles pulls a chair from the corner of the room towards his dad. Just as he is about to sit down he sees his dad's prosthetic laying in the chair, shoe and sock already on it. "Hey it came in finally! Looks real snazzy Dad, are you cruising around this place yet?" He lays the leg at the foot of the bed so he won't sit on it. 

"It came in yesterday after you left." Noah takes an angry bite of his burger and glares at the leg like it bit him. "It's awful. I need two nurses to get up and my stump hurts from just ten minutes walking with the stupid thing." He lets out a huff and gestures to Stiles. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's talk about you. Are you going back to school in the fall?" Stiles rubs a hand on the back of his neck and gives his dad the best smile he can, trying not to look guilty. 

"Yeah I think I will, with you finally starting to get around and stuff. Actually there is something I wanted to talk about." He reaches into the bag and puts a small box of curly fries next to his dad. 

"Why do I get the feeling you are buttering me up for something I am not going to like?" Noah looks at the fries debating giving into the bribe, he opens the box and snatches one up. 

"Well you know that one reality show guy Finstock? He's the guy with the whistle? Well I saw a commercial a few weeks ago that he is having this contest slash vacation thing on this paradise island. It's for one month starting in July. There will be six men and six women, and they will just be filming us hanging out and stuff. There's this big prize pool too and some kinda contest between all of us and everything is paid for and… " 

"Stiles." His dad cuts him off with a glare. "Are you trying to tell me you got into this contest?" He holds his hands up and makes air quotes around the word contest. 

"Yeah! I applied a few weeks ago. Everything is paid for. The vacation could be kinda fun and the extra cash would pay off my college and I could get you a leg in every color, really impress the ladies." Stiles pats the leg and wiggles his eyebrows at his dad. 

"Is there something you aren't telling me? You told me all the bills were paid for? Stiles." 

"No no I promise the bills are all good. I told you I had everything covered months ago." He waves his hands in front of his face trying to hide his guilt. 

"I don't like it. I especially don't like the idea of them parading you around on TV." He grabs another fry and then looks at the box in contemplation. "You are an adult and lord knows you have been through hell these past few months." He puts the fry down and reaches out grabbing his son’s hand. "I love you son. If this is something you really want to do I wouldn't dream of stopping you." Stiles's smile fades and he looks down at his dad's hand clasping his own. 

"I love you Dad, so much. I don't want to leave you for a month. But I need this." He squeezes his dad's hand still looking down at his lap. 

"Son. Even if I get out of this damn facility tomorrow they will still have people checking up on me for a while. The doctor told me I would be here for at least another week." He lifts his other hand to tilt Stiles head up to look at him. "You have been here every day since I woke up. I am not going anywhere. So stop with the guilt for leaving me. Now let an old man enjoy his once-in-a-lifetime curly fries." Then he starts in on his food with gusto. Stiles smiles at his dad and gets out his own food. The Stilinskis are going to be fine. They are going to get through this a better and stronger family. 

*** _ the present*** _

So far they have been on the island for only a few hours. Stiles is loving it. The living room is basically just one of those big couches you only see on the internet. A square monstrosity big enough to fit all twelve of them comfortably with a bed like area in the middle. The best part is the massive 85" TV, yes he measured it. So far Erica and Boyd have made a home in the middle of the couch. They are constantly cuddling and making out. It is almost gross how fast they hit it off. 

There are two bedrooms, each with six beds and an attached bathroom. They are across the hall from each other. Each bed is a queen, it's like Finstock is just begging them to bone. Stiles bet is on Erica and Boyd being the first. Ironically the sheets in the boys’ room are blue and the girls are pink. Malia has a small rant about sexist assholes when she sees the color-coding. 

"Why don't all the boys sleep in the pink room. Pretty sure none of us care what color our sheets are." Stiles puts his arm around Malia's shoulders trying to ease her temper. 

"Well some of us do care, we don't still sleep with Batman sheets like a child." Jackson scowls and puts his bag on a bed in the blue room. 

"Oh my God how did you know I have Batman sheets! Are you secretly perving on me Jackson?" Stiles clutches his chest in feigned hurt. Everyone chuckles at the joke except Jackson whose face turns red. 

"Fuck off Stilinski!" He flips them all off and starts unpacking his bag into the small dresser by his bed. Each bed has a dresser for the one bag of clothes they were allowed to bring. 

After a small game of rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock with Scott, Stiles claims the bed closest to the bathroom. Stiles never expected Scott to recognize the game. He could tell they would become fast friends through this month. 

"What is this shower! There are like 50 shower heads! I think at least five of us could fit in here. You guys come see this!" Stiles spins in a circle around in the shower trying to count all the heads. Scott and the blonde one who he learned was Isaac, come in after his beckoning. They all easily fit in the space without touching. 

"We have the same shower in our room as well." Lydia walks into the room in an emerald green string bikini, it leaves little to the imagination. All the boys can't help but openly stare at her breasts. "Gentlemen, you are catching flies." She scolds as she walks out of the bathroom. "Jackson, come out to the pool with me? I need you to put sunscreen on my back." She doesn't even spare him a glance as she walks out of the room. Of course Jackson follows her like an obedient puppy. 

"Fuck. Figures she would pick him. What a douche, she deserves better." Stiles sighs and exits the bathroom. 

"Hey, don't let it get to you man. There are five other beautiful women here. Well I guess four, I don't think Erica will get her hands off Boyd." Scott gives his head a pat as he and Isaac follow him out of the room. 

The kitchen is fully stocked with enough food and alcohol to feed an army. After Stiles gets glassy-eyed at the state of the art appliances Erica dubs him the master of the kitchen. 

Tall, dark and handsome one is named Derek. Surprisingly the guy is almost always nowhere to be found. There are two rooms at the end of the hall that have been dubbed the confession closets. The only things in those is a camera pointed at a chair with a small pillow. Stiles has even checked those rooms multiple times and still no Derek. 

Lydia spends most of her day reading a book by the pool with Jackson. Scott, Isaac, Kira, and Allison apparently hit it off and spend a lot of time at the sports center off the back of the house playing basketball. Kate is suspiciously absent along with Derek. Malia sits and talks with Stiles for a little while then joins the others at the pool. Stiles attempts to watch a movie in the living room, but Erica and Boyd are distracting and he can't focus. So being the master of the kitchen he decides to make dinner. 

_ ***Derek Cam*** _

He sits down in the confession room, taking a deep breath. "This is the only one of these you will get out of me Finstock." He runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the ceiling. "I think this whole thing is an absolute joke. I don't need the money and I could plan my own vacation. However Isaac needs the money and he needs friends. This was his idea. No, I will not tell you his reasons." He gets up and starts pacing in the small area behind the chair. Looks at the camera once more then exits the room. 

***

Stiles is just putting the finishing touches onto the lasagna when a loud whistle sounds throughout the house. He just manages not to dump the food all over the floor. Unmistakably, Finstocks voice booms over the speakers. 

"Alright kids, everyone move into the living room. I can see all of you and I am the one in charge of your money. So hustle!" Stiles sets a timer for the lasagna and heads into the living room. Erica and Boyd have about an inch between them and are sitting up on the couch, which is a huge improvement. The four from the sports center wander in about the same time as Stiles and they all place themselves around the couch. It doesn't take long for everyone else to find their way to the room. Derek is the last to enter and he just stands in the corner by the wall. The TV switches on and Finstock appears on the screen. 

"I see you all are having fun. I am glad the house is to your liking. Not many of you have utilized the ‘confession closets’." He makes air quotes using the phrase they came up with. "Please make sure to use those rooms as often as possible. Makes for good television. Now for the moment you all have been waiting for." He pauses and makes jazz hands. No one laughs. He coughs before continuing on. "I bet you all are curious about the competition and rules. If you will look to the right of the TV there is a small screen." Finstock gestures from the TV like he knows exactly where it is. The screen lights up and $1,000,000 appears on it. "There you have the prize pool, which I remind you will be split between everyone. The rules are simple and there are only three; 1. No kissing anyone in the group, 2. No sexual acts of any kind between anyone in the group or solo, and 3. Every infraction of rules 1 and 2 will result in a $5000 deduction from the prize pool." Another whistle sounds and the TV turns off. 

Silence fills the room. Of course Stiles is the one to break the quiet. "Well those rules could have been a lot worse. I think we got out easy from this one guys." He looks around the room and is met by many blank stares. 

"Do you think this is Finstock’s idea of a joke?" Asks Jackson. He looks wrecked. 

"Let's test it shall we?" Erica straddles Boyd's lap and looks at the screen. $1,000,000 shines out at them. She shrugs and leans into Boyd letting their lips touch before deepening the kiss with a moan. They make out for a few long seconds, everyone else is staring at the screen. They finally break apart and with a soft ping that sounds throughout the house, the number changes to $995,000. 

"Damnit, it's not a fucking joke. Do you think you two can manage to keep it in your fucking pants?!" Malia cries out. She throws her hands in the air and storms out of the room. Erica gets off of Boyd's lap and stares expectantly at the screen. When nothing happens she goes back to his lap this time her back to his front. 

"Well I guess we are allowed to sit in each other's laps. That's something I guess. At least he didn't get us for everything before he told us the rules, we would have been boned." Erica shrugs and leans more heavily into Boyd. Kira quickly slides her hand into Scott's linking their fingers then letting go. They all look at the screen holding their breath. When nothing happens everyone sighs in relief. 

"Looks like we are going to have to do this old school." Scott says as he smiles at Kira and relinks their hands. 

"I don't know anyone’s story but I really need this money. Please try to control yourselves." Stiles glares at Erica and Boyd as he speaks. She holds up her hands.

"I need this money too Batman. I promise to be on my best behavior." She keeps her hands up and gets off of Boyd's lap to sit beside him. From the corner Derek grunts and disappears again. Jackson, still looking distraught, leaves the room. 

"Pretty sure this month just became unbearable for him. Perhaps I shouldn't have led him on." Lydia opens her book to a dog eared page and begins reading where she left off. After a few more minutes of awkward silence it's Stiles again who breaks the quiet. 

"How about a movie? I think I saw Tinker Bell on the demand list. Nothing like an animated film to kill your hard-on." Erica passes him the remote with a chuckle. It doesn't take him long to find the movie. Everyone else settles into the couch making themselves more comfortable. Halfway through the opening credits Kate slips silently from the room. Stiles watches her curiously. 

"Hey guys, dinner will be done soon. I'll let you know." Stiles passes the remote off to Isaac and tries to silently stalk Kate from the room. He's creeping along in the hallway when he hears furious whispering from the kitchen. 

"I know you don't need the money and neither do I. So there's no reason why we can't fool around." 

"You told me that you are here for Allison, just as I am here for Isaac. Do you not care about her?" 

"All she would have to do is bat her eyes at daddy and she could have anything she wants. Don't you want me, I can give you anything you want Derek." There is a long beat of silence followed by a low growl. Kate whimpers like she is in pain. 

"Touch me again without my consent and I will break your wrist." Derek hisses. Kate runs out of the room clutching a hand to her chest almost hitting Stiles. She spares him a furious glance before heading straight for a confession closet. Stiles glances around the doorway to see if Derek is still in the kitchen. He is standing by the fridge guzzling down a water bottle. Stiles casually strolls into the kitchen checking the timer on the oven. Still some time left. Suddenly he is shoved into the wall next to the oven. Derek's arm is pressed into his chest and he is leaning into his face. Stiles raises his hands hoping to placate him.

"Um hey Derek, getting pretty close there. What's up?" Derek's nostrils flair and he backs up a step, still keeping his forearm to Stiles’s chest. 

"Eavesdropping is a terrible habit. You are a mouth breather and I could hear you from a mile away. I know you have been trying to follow me around all day. I am not interested in becoming friends." He finally removes his arm and takes another step back. The small voice in the back of Stiles’s head tells him not to speak. Stiles never listens to the voice in the back of his head. 

"Any interest in becoming more than friends big guy?" Stiles waggles his eyebrows and gives a long gaze up and down Derek's body. Faster and harder than the first time, he is shoved back into the wall. Derek's face is so close their noses are almost touching. Then he moves his head almost like he is going to rest it on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles feels a faint brush of Derek's nose against his ear and shivers. 

"No." Derek snarls and pushes Stiles one more time to storm out of the room. Stiles rubs his chest and sighs. He is so confused about what just happened. The worst part of it all is that the whole encounter only turned him on. He glances at the timer and groans. Trying to think about grandmas cleaning their dentures. Hooray for a whole month that he can't even rely upon Trusty Lefty. 

_ ***Jackson Cam*** _

"I can't believe this. Really Finstock you think you are so funny. Lydia is super into me! I was about to spend a month in heaven with her. I bet the sex would have been mind-blowing." He leans forward to grab the pillow that was behind him in the chair. He sets in on the arm and starts punching it." I am only here because I wrapped my Porsche around a tree."

Punch.

"My dad told me I had to pay for the repairs myself." 

Punch. 

"I haven't gone without sex since I was 16 years old." 

Punch. 

"This is about to be the longest month of my life."

Punch.

"Fuck!" The pillow flies past the side of the camera hitting the wall with a dull thud. Jackson picks it back up and throws it in the chair. Clenching his fists he exits the room. 

***

"Hey guys dinner is done! Oh perfect timing." The credits start to roll for the end of Tinker Bell. Kira has moved to Scott's lap mirroring the positions of Erica and Boyd earlier. The couple gets up and stretches. "Thanks for making dinner man." On their way past him, Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder.

Erica and Boyd quickly follow after. Lydia snaps her book closed and goes off in the opposite direction, most likely to find Jackson. Isaac is sitting between Derek and Allison. He is holding hands with a sleeping Allison, who is curled into his side. It's cute. The weird thing however is that Derek's face is buried into Isaac's neck and he appears to also be asleep. Isaac sheepishly smiles at Stiles before gently shaking Allison awake. Before he can see any more of that awkwardness play out Stiles heads back into the kitchen. The others are already sitting at the table digging in. Stiles makes himself a plate and joins them. 

"Soooo. Everyone got together real quick. You guys don't waste any time huh?" Stiles takes a bite of the food looking around the table. Kira blushes and smiles at Scott. 

"I don't know, we just clicked. It feels right for some reason." Kira says. 

"I know what you mean. I have never felt so sure about someone." They are the first words Stiles has actually heard come out of Boyd's mouth. Erica gives him a quick peck on the lips for that. A soft ping resounds through the house. From the other room, they hear: "Knock it off, idiots. Whatever you just did counted." 

"Whoops sorry guys. My bad." Erica even blushes slightly as she goes back to eating. 

"You guys haven't even known each other for a full 24 hours. Excuse me while I go vomit." Stiles leans over the side of the table and mimes puking. 

"Gross Stiles, not while we are eating." Malia walks into the room with a half-empty bottle of vodka in her hand. She gets herself a plate and joins them at the table. Lydia leads a miserable looking Jackson into the room. They grab plates but head outside toward the pool to eat. The three from the living room finally wander their way in and choose to join the others at the table. 

Erica leans back in her chair and pats her stomach. "Dinner was really good Stiles. I expect you to cook for the whole stay." 

"Cooking in this kitchen is the best. I am used to cooking for my dad. I don't mind." Stiles replies as he gets up to package the leftovers. 

"Hey, where's Kate?" Isaac asks looking at Allison. Derek growls low and gives Issac a hard look. Isaac frowns and looks down at his plate. Stiles can't get a read on those two. 

"If I know Kate she is drinking herself into oblivion somewhere. She will fend for herself later." Allison shrugs and joins Stiles at the counter to start washing dishes. 

After dinner the group goes back to the living room and scrolls through all the Disney movies. There's a brief argument about watching Avengers but Erica brings up how Captain America's ass is spank bank material and everyone quickly vetoes it. They decide on the Black Cauldron and then Sword in the Stone. By the end of the first movie, Malia has downed the bottle of vodka and is passed out snoring loudly. They only make it halfway through Sword in the Stone before Derek calls it a night and shuts the TV off. Stiles smirks at everyone making jazz hands. "Remember, masturbation causes blindness." 

He is met with a chorus of "shut up Stiles!" 

***

They manage to make it a week with the screen set on $990,000. Erica and Boyd have taken to sleeping in the same bed. Somehow Finstock must not count their nightly cuddling as sexual acts. Everyone was just thankful they stayed fully clothed during the nightly cuddles. Derek avoids everyone except Isaac, and Kate secludes herself into corners drowning herself in alcohol. It almost seems like she and Malia are in a competition to see who can drink the most. In some of her more drunken moments Malia has tried to make a move on everyone in the house. So far they have been able to fend her off and they haven't lost any money over it. 

Lydia is working her way through every book in the house and Jackson follows her around looking more miserable every day. The foursome, which Stiles has taken to calling them, Scott, Kira, Isaac, and Allison are always together. Sometimes they even switch partners, it's weird. 

Stiles just kind of floats through the days. He makes meals for everyone and stares at Derek whenever he can. At least once a day Derek will run a hand across the back of his neck, or rub shoulders as he passes. Yet somehow Derek is always growling at him and acting like he's running away. Stiles will never forget the first night when Derek shoved him into the wall. He finds himself thinking of old ladies and their gross fake teeth more and more lately. 

_ ***Lydia Cam*** _

"I am transferring to Columbia in the fall, to become a brain surgeon. I will be able to use this money to pay for some of college. I won't have to use as much of my trust fund." She twirls her hair around a finger and smirks at the camera. "My trust fund is rather large and I am not desperate for the money. Jackson tried telling me that he is getting blue balls. The correct terminology is epididymal hypertension. However I may play with him a bit. A couple thousand dollars won't hurt anyone much."

***

After that first week the number slowly starts falling a little each day. Stiles catches Scott and Isaac making out in the pool, the girls watching and snickering at them from the nearby chairs. 

"Are you serious! Is this why we keep losing money!? You four just making out whenever you can?!" Stiles storms to the living room looking at the screen. It reads $895,000. "We are down more than $100,000! I thought we all agreed that we need this money!" He storms back out towards the pool fists clenched ready to make his point. Suddenly he runs face-first into a solid wall and arms reach out to keep him from stumbling backwards. Stunned where the wall came from, he looks up into Derek's smirking face. 

"You need to calm down Stiles. I am sure it will not happen again." Derek takes a step to the side and turns to glare at Isaac. The two boys in the pool have already split apart, they look away from each other guilt and shame in their postures. 

"You are making your own dinner tonight assholes." Stiles throws his hands in the air and mopes off to their shared bedroom. Luckily the room is empty right now. He flops face first into his bed with a groan. He lays there thinking about how fucked he is if the money keeps dropping. All too quickly his thoughts change to how solid Derek's body felt against his. He lets himself relish in the idea of that body moving against his, each seeking their own pleasure. The cocky smirk Derek wore as he stopped him from charging the others. He starts grinding against the mattress trying to get friction to his painfully hard dick. He only makes it a few thrusts before there is a soft ping throughout the house. 

"Fuck. Stilinski you hypocrite. Pull yourself together." He sits up slapping his cheeks, trying to give himself a pep talk. He lays down on his back and starts listing off all the numbers in pi. 

_ ***Scott Cam*** _

"Umm so my mom is a single parent. My dad left us when I was really young. She does the best she can but it's hard to provide for us by herself. I want to pay off the house for her, make it so she doesn't have to work so hard. So she doesn't have to worry while I am away at college."

***

Everyone manages to keep it in their pants for only a few hours after the pool incident. The girls are constantly running around in bikinis and the guys are always shirtless. Stiles walks around in a permanent state of frustration and arousal. Derek seems to touch him more often like he can sense his frustrations. Stiles doesn't have the heart to tell him that he isn't really helping. 

Stiles is positive the foursome are the ones who are making them lose the most money. They always run into obscure parts of the house and disappear for a few hours. He can tell it's them because none of them will meet his eyes. 

Erica and Boyd have taken to making out in the hallways before bed, even though they sleep in the same bed at night. She pats Stiles on the head one night with a guilty look. "Sorry Batman, we are trying. If we weren't, the number would be much lower. Not all of us have the self-control you do." She pointedly looks at Derek as she says the last part. Stiles follows her gaze then quickly looks away with a blush. 

"I feel like Finstock is playing us. Maybe he purposely picked people he knew would be compatible? Like the whole thing is just a big hoax for a dating show!" Scott announces happily from his position on his bed. 

"Keep dreaming Mcall, have you ever seen his shows? He doesn't do that shit." Jackson spits back then storms over to the light switch bathing them into darkness. 

Apparently Lydia still hasn't put out for Jackson. He still follows her around every day. The pained look hasn't left his face since they were first told the rules. 

_ ***Kate Cam*** _

"Why did I sign up for this crap? I am older than everyone here and this is absolutely ridiculous. Who does that Derek think he is anyway?! Turning me down." She takes a gulp of the red wine she's holding. "My brother just wanted me to keep an eye on his daughter. Just wait till you see this show air dear brother." She slouches into the chair chuckling at the camera. 

***

They are quickly approaching the last week on the island. The money sits at $755,000. There is an air of nervousness and excitement throughout the house. Stiles just knows all these idiots are going to lose him a lot of money in the last few days. 

Stiles jolts awake to the shower turning on. Looking at the clock in the room it's just after 5 am. He must have slept for about 12 hrs. His bladder protests being asleep for that long. He wiggles in the bed for a few minutes hoping whoever is showering will hurry up. He shrugs and hops out of bed waddling into the bathroom. 

"Sorry man I just really have to piss." He whispers and covers his eyes on the way to the toilet. He quickly does his business and washes his hands, trying to give whoever is showering privacy. He covers his eyes again and quietly tiptoes his way towards the door. He's almost through the doorway when there is a slap on the glass door of the shower. He looks up to see what made the noise and is greeted by Derek in all his naked glory. His gaze follows the water as it runs down the man’s sculpted body. It didn't help that all his hot-sexy-Derek-time daydreams confirmed he was fully loaded. How the fuck is he going to go back to sleep now? 

He gapes and finally looks into Derek's face. The man is just smirking. He holds a finger up to his lips then gestures around the ceiling of the room. Stiles just stands frozen unsure what to make of the situation. Derek cracks open the door to the shower and tugs on Stiles' shirt dragging him fully clothed into the shower. Before he can utter a sound of protest he is shoved into the corner of the shower and Derek has covered his mouth with a hand. All the aggressive shoving is really doing wonderful things for Stiles. Derek noses along his throat, mouthing his ear. 

"It's impossible to ignore you anymore. I can see you staring at me all the time. You are not good at hiding your interest." He whispers into the shell of Stiles ear. Stiles moans and reaches up to bury his hands into the other man's hair. He pulls on the thick locks and gently bites the hand that is still covering his mouth. Derek bites the lobe of his ear in retaliation. Stiles groans and tries to grind up into Derek, but the man is keeping them just far enough apart that he can't get any friction. 

Derek's tongue follows a rivulet of water down Stiles's neck. "So impatient." Derek grinds his lower half into Stiles rapidly swelling dick. Stiles hands fly to Derek's shoulders trying to steady himself. Wait there is a hard dick grinding into his. Derek is hard because of  _ him _ . Stiles groans underneath the hand that is still covering his mouth. He runs his hands over Derek's shoulders, feeling the muscles tense and release from the steady onslaught of attention his ear and neck are getting. Stiles moves his hands over his pecs, groaning inwardly at the hard skin that makes his toes want to curl. He knew right then that if he was given a chance again, he would spend hours stroking over Derek's skin. He can't get enough. 

"I have been scoping out the house finding the blind spots of the cameras. But they can still hear us if we aren't careful. Do you think you can be quiet Stiles?" Derek whispers into his ear again giving it another bite. Drawing back he meets Stiles's eyes, studying the squirming man's pleading eyes. Derek groans and shifts his hand from Stiles before dragging it into Stiles's dripping locks. He gives a little tug forcing Stiles to surrender his neck and give full access to Derek's open-mouthed kisses. Stiles moans arching his body fully into Derek. 

"You better not leave any marks, the others…" Derek cuts him off with a low growl. 

"If I leave a mark it will be in a place only you and I will be able to see." He pulls back slightly to look Stiles in the eye. He holds eye contact as he runs a hand slowly down his body, pausing at his pants. He softly caresses the skin just above the waist of his jeans. "Here for example" Stiles struggles to keep himself together bucking up into the hand on his waist. 

"Derek, how are you even real right now." Stiles quietly whines and opens his legs. He tries to grab the hand and move it lower. Derek bats the wandering hands away sliding his to the small of Stiles back. He pushes his leg between Stiles's and pulls him closer. They grind lazily against each other softly moaning. It quickly isn't enough. The water has soaked his clothes and Stiles is dying to feel skin on skin. 

"Please, please Derek I need..." He tries to push Derek back a little but he won't be budged. The man growls and then finally reaches down to unbutton the pants.

"I have to say this growling thing you have going on is really doing it for me." They both fumble around trying to unzip the offending article and pull them down. The jeans and underwear cling wetly to his body, he deeply regrets falling asleep fully clothed now. With some pulling from Derek and shimmying from Stiles they manage to get them pulled down just below his butt. 

"There are so many things I have been dreaming about doing to you." Derek says breathlessly as he pulls Stiles's shirt down to lave kisses on his collarbone. He slowly trails his hands down Stiles chest and sides, down to his butt squeezing gently. Stiles bucks up into him trying to seek more friction on the place he wants Derek to actually touch. Derek pulls him closer, grinding their hips together with a soft moan. "There isn't a lot of space that the cameras don't cover in here. I guess we will have to play those fantasies out another time." Derek says breathlessly. 

Glorious doesn't begin to describe the feeling shooting through Stiles's bloodstream. Skin on skin was the best idea ever. Their bodies slot together perfectly like they were made for this. 

Stiles slides his hands down Derek's back seeking his firm round ass. He gives it a squeeze and tugs him closer trying to control the rhythm. He is answered by another signature growl. Derek grabs Stiles's hands crossing them above his head against the wall. He transfers both of Stiles wrists into one hand. Stiles pulls against the grab but Derek is stronger. Derek slowly trails his other hand down, holding eye contact. He doesn't stop until he is caressing the line of dark hair on Stiles abdomen.

"Please, please please." Stiles chants struggling against the grip he's in. There's a playful glint in Derek's eye as he finally wraps a hand around Stiles dick. Stiles throws his head back and writhes against the wall. After a few strokes Derek moves closer getting them both into his hand. He strokes them in a steady rhythm breathing hard in Stiles’s ear. It isn't long before Stiles starts forgetting himself moaning louder. He is answered with a growl followed by a crashing kiss. The first touch of their dicks was glorious but this kiss is heaven. Stiles is convinced he has been kissing wrong his whole life until now. He shoves his tongue into Derek's mouth and starts fucking him with it in time with Derek's strokes. It's barely enough to stifle their moans. It isn't long before Stiles feels the familiar tight feeling in his abdomen. 

"Derek, omg Derek." Stiles renews his efforts to get free needing to grab something. Finally Derek releases his hands to hold a bruising grip on his hip. Stiles hands latch onto Derek's shoulders and he starts bucking up to meet the strokes. They are both panting openly, hoping the shower spray will be enough to cover the noise. To Stiles’s great satisfaction Derek comes first with a shudder and a groan. It's only mere seconds later that Stiles follows him over the edge. Derek continues to stroke them slowly through the aftershocks. 

They lean against each other sharing lazy kisses. Derek grabs a bar of soap from one of the nearby shelves and gently washes the cum off the front of Stiles and his clothes. He hands the soap to Stiles with an expectant smirk. Stiles takes his time running his hands along the sculpted chest and abdomen. Derek is half hard again, Stiles moans and drops the soap. Derek softly chuckles and steps slightly back to let all the soap rinse off his body. 

"I am so confused right now. Not that I am not happy, I am so happy, ecstatic even. That came out of nowhere. I just don't understand, what is this? You can't just pull a fully clothed guy into a shower then give him the best sex of his life. Is this going to be a thing, because." Derek silences his rambling with a soft kiss. He tugs up Stiles pants gently tucking him into them. 

"If you think this was good just wait till you see what else I have in mind for you. There are at least three other places in the house the cameras do not reach. This is just to tide you over until I can show you the other places." He kisses the corner of Stiles’s mouth, the tip of his nose, his forehead then smirks at him. "Wait a few minutes before you come out. Finstock probably suspects something, but he can't prove it if he doesn't see it." Derek turns off the water and steps out of the shower grabbing a towel. Stiles stands there in his dripping clothes replaying the last kisses through his head. He thinks about the contrast between aggressive Derek and sweet aftercare Derek. He's half hard when his wet clothes make him start to shiver. He prays to any God that is listening that he can continue this with Derek without them losing any money. 

_ ***Malia Cam*** _

She sits in the chair glaring at the camera. She has moved on to drinking the expensive Scotch. She turns her glare onto the bottle. "My dad signed me up for this shit show. He's hoping that I will become some famous reality star. I just want this money so I can get the hell away from him. That's the only reason I am here. Fuck you Finstock and your stupid fucking show." 

***

Greenburg is scheduled to pick them up in two days. The prize pool now sits at $675,000 if they can manage it Stiles will almost have enough money to pay off all his debt. He has taken it upon himself to keep watch over everyone in the hopes he can stop them just before they lose more money.

Thankfully Kate and Malia have slowed their alcohol consumption. Apparently they bonded over the drinking or something, and had decided they would spend their last few days kick-boxing each other in the sports center. 

The foursome are the ones Stiles is really concerned about. He pours himself a bowl of cheerios and sits down with Scott over breakfast. "Apparently the large sum of money isn't enough for you to control yourself." He glares at Scott across the table, predictably the other three are also seated eating breakfast. "What more can I bribe you with, so that you can keep it in your pants?" He points his spoon at Scott flinging milk across the table. 

Scott grimaces at the mess and looks over to Kira. "I am trying man, I am really trying." Scott looks like a kicked puppy. 

Kira grabs his hand before slowly nodding to the others. "Look Stiles, we didn't mean to get so out of control. I promise we won't lose any more money for you." She gives him a soft smile and returns to her bowl of Fruit Loops. 

Isaac clears his throat running a hand along the back of his neck. "Yeah actually Derek said he would teach us how to play chess today. The pool is kind of a mess too. We are going to stay busy." 

"I am still going to be watching all of you." Stiles makes eye contact with each one of them before getting up from the table with a huff. He's just walking out of the kitchen when Derek suddenly appears. He barely catches the glint in the other man's eyes before he is roughly shoved into the wall. Derek's arm is on his chest pinning him to the wall. 

"You have been avoiding me Stiles." There is no trace of a smile on Derek's face. He almost looks furious. "Maybe I misunderstood your words and actions the other morning. I was under the impression we would explore each other further." His gaze shifts from Stiles eyes to slowly devour the rest of him. Stiles is glad he decided to put on a shirt this morning. Yet the shirt does not hide his stubborn dick from taking interest the second he was touched. Derek's gaze lingers on his crotch, obviously having noticed.

Stiles squirms, covering his stupid embarrassing dick. "I meant everything that happened the other morning. I want you, I want this. God do I ever want you." He leans his head back closing his eyes with a sigh. "I really need this money Derek. My dad got hurt a few months back. A recently recovered coma patient and a college student can not afford months of hospital bills." Suddenly the pressure is moved off his chest. Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek has turned away from him, slightly hunched into himself. 

"I…" There's a pause like Derek is trying to collect his thoughts. 

Stiles reaches out placing a hand on Derek's shoulder pulling slightly urging him to turn. The man does, keeping his head down. 

"I shouldn't have come onto you like that. I know this isn't just some big stupid game. I lost control. I apologize." Derek whispers, he still won't look up from the floor. 

Stiles reaches out cupping Derek's cheek tilting his head up. "Please don't apologize, I don't regret a single thing. I just have to finish this month without any more deductions. I can't get distracted by you. I need to focus. Under any other circumstances I would be climbing you like a tree right now." Stiles rubs his thumb along the other man's cheek. Many emotions pass between them. Stiles gets lost in the depths of the other man's hazel eyes. 

"I want to kiss you." Derek says as he leans into the hand on his face. 

"Me too big guy, me too." Stiles gives him a small pat and reluctantly walks away to find Erica. 

*** _ Isaac Cam*** _

"Derek's family took me in a few years back. So far they have been paying for college for me. I want to be able to support myself and pay for the rest of it. That's not the only reason I am here. Derek thinks he's here to help me. I convinced him to come because he is the one who really needs this. He doesn't make many friends and he doesn't trust easily. I am hoping he can connect with at least one person here."

***

Somehow Stiles convinces Erica and Boyd to keep at least one inch of space between them at all times. He has taken to prowling around the house making sure everyone is behaving. He tries to approach Lydia about Jackson but she just waves him off telling him it's handled. 

They get through the day without Stiles having to pull anyone apart. It's a small miracle, he makes them all homemade pizza to celebrate. He doesn't sleep that night always listening out for the quiet ping. When Derek gets up in the morning he finally lets himself drift off into a restless sleep. 

*** _ Erica cam?*** _

"I know what all you viewers are thinking. The confession closets are supposed to be private time to discuss all your dark secrets blah blah." She rolls her eyes and shifts so the camera can get a better angle of Boyd. She's sitting in his lap again. "I am here because I have epilepsy, lord willing I will be able to make it through this month without a seizure. There's a new treatment available, but it's expensive." She sighs and turns away from the camera. 

Boyd links their fingers together. "I am opening a business in the fall." He picks Erica up, gently letting her feet settle on the ground. They walk out together still hand in hand. 

***

Isaac has planned a party for their last night on the island. He convinced Kate to bartend for them and Malia to act as bouncer if they get out of control. Both agree to stay sober for the last night. To keep temptation down they all agree on pajamas as the appropriate attire for the party, as long as they aren't the sexy type. 

At exactly 7pm Isaac declares that the party is a go and cranks the stereo. Some obnoxious pop song blasts out of the speakers throughout the house. Scott has taken over dinner for the night grilling steaks out by the pool. Everyone else starts dancing to the beat. 

Stiles figures he can keep a better eye on everyone if he participates in the shenanigans. He knows his dance moves, maybe he can keep everyone separated just by proximity to them. He is halfway through the sprinkler, the first of many fail dances, when Erica crowds into his space.

She leans down to whisper in Stiles's ear. "I have eyes Batman, and I am not stupid." She grabs his chin and turns his head towards Scott at the grill. Derek is standing next to Scott saying something to him. Yet his eyes are all for Stiles. They burn with the passion they shared only days ago. Stiles gulps and shakes off Erica's hand. She slides her arms around his neck moving them to the beat. 

"Erica what are you doing?!" Stiles furiously whispers. 

"It's our last night here, you need to relax and let go. With Derek." She looks over to Boyd and tilts her head, beckoning him towards them. "I am not drinking, and Boyd and I will keep the others apart. Enjoy the last night of the vacation Batman." Boyd slides up behind him resting his hands on Stiles hips. Erica adjusts her arms to grip onto Boyd's shoulders. They sandwich Stiles between them, he can feel every curve of their bodies. "Let's give him a show shall we. He won't be able to keep his hands off you." She grinds her hips into his following the tempo of the music. Every move she makes pushes him farther back into Boyd who is trying to guide his hips to the beat. 

"Omg how are we not losing money, this has to be considered sexual." He leans back into Boyd trying to achieve the same rhythm. Stiles looks over towards Derek biting his bottom lip. Derek looks on edge. He is clenching his fists and his hazel eyes burn with a strong emotion unknown to Stiles. Their gazes lock and Stiles tries to convey his best come hither look. Erica keeps them moving, while laughing into Stiles ear. As the final cords of the song play Derek stalks toward them.

"May I cut in?" The words are polite, but the tone is anything but. Derek refuses to break eye contact with Stiles. 

Erica grabs Stiles by the waist and spins him right into Derek. "He's all yours Derek." She winks at them both and trots off with Boyd following behind. 

Derek catches Stiles as he stumbles into him. Then spins him again so Stiles back is pressed against his front. Derek's hands circle around to press into Stiles stomach. 

"I am not normally one to feel jealousy, but right now I am filled with it." Derek brushes his nose along the back of Stiles throat as he speaks. "Those looks you were giving me, please tell me you changed your mind." He nuzzles into the soft hair at the base of Stiles nape. 

Stiles barely resists grinding back to see if Derek is getting as turned on as he is. He reaches back to bury his hands into Derek's hair, pressing him further into his neck. "Yes, yes Derek I changed my mind. I don't want to be careful and smart right now." Before he knows what is happening he is facing Derek again feeling slight whiplash. 

"Linger around the party for five minutes then meet me out behind the utility shed by the sports center." Derek finally smirks as he obviously readjusts himself in his pants. He caresses the side of Stiles face before he calmly walks from the room. 

Stiles looks around trying to spot Erica and Boyd. They both give him a thumbs up and then a shooing motion. He flips them the bird and slowly walks inside to grab a quick drink to bide his time. 

*** _ Kira Cam*** _

"My mom actually works for KMZ, the station that usually airs Finstock's shows. I want to be an actress some day and asked her if she could help me get my name out there. I think she helped get me this gig. I never got the chance to ask Finstock… Doesn't really matter. Here I am, Kira Yukimura, remember my name. I promise I will be famous one day!"

***

The utility shed is nestled at the very back of the island. There is a small sandy beach that reaches right up to it. When Stiles rounds the corner Derek is casually leaning against the shed. His posture may be casual but his eyes are anything but. Derek looks hungry, he eyes Stiles like he is the five course meal he's been starved for. 

"Hey." Stiles whispers, he suddenly feels nervous. He holds Derek's eyes trying to draw courage from the fire in them. He stands in front of Derek trying to not fidget. 

Derek places his hands on Stiles shoulders and slowly rubs down his arms. His eyes soften with the smile that reaches them. "Hey, we will only do what you are comfortable with. Okay?" He breathes back, matching Stiles's tone. Stiles grabs the hands on his arms linking their fingers together. He takes a few steps back pulling Derek with him, then turns so they have switched positions. He leans back into the shed with a shy smile. Derek gives his hands a squeeze before releasing them to set his on Stiles hips. "Anything you want, just tell me what you want." He whispers. 

Stiles wets his lips looking at Derek's perfect mouth. "Kiss me." He pleads. Derek moves slowly brushing the tips of their noses together. Their lips skim each other before Derek is pulling back resting their foreheads together. He keeps eye contact as their lips finally meet in a chaste kiss. He kisses the corner of Stiles mouth, his cheek, his forehead, under the edge of his jaw. All of them quick closed mouth touches. It's slow torture that is quickly getting Stiles worked up, his hands twitch at his sides. Derek continues to gently press his mouth all over Stiles face and neck.

Stiles lets out a growl of his own and buries his fingers into Derek's dark locks. He tugs on the strands forcing Derek to stop. He surges forward to press their lips together licking along the seam of Derek's lips. Derek opens his mouth with a groan. Their tongues dance around each other, fighting for dominance.

Stiles grinds his hips into Derek's, needing to feel if the other man is just as turned on. There's no mistaking the hard bulge that presses earnestly into his hip. Derek pulls his mouth away swallowing hard, setting his forehead on Stiles shoulder with a groan. 

Derek moves his lips along the side of Stiles throat and whispers. "Please tell me what you want Stiles." The music pounds from the party, covering any sounds they make. Stiles runs his fingers through the hair he is still holding. 

"I want to have sex. I want you to fuck me Derek." Stiles begs. He barely hears the growl from Derek but he can feel the vibration of it. Derek pulls away from Stiles taking a step back. He reaches into his back pocket and retrieves a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Derek replies. He drops the items onto a blanket that is laying on the ground. He grabs Stiles hand leading him over to the blanket. Derek seats himself in the middle of the blanket looking expectantly up at Stiles. Taking the hint Stiles lowers himself down straddling Derek's legs. They share lazy open mouthed kisses, slowly grinding into each other. 

Derek slides his hands under the hem of Stiles's shirt. He grabs and slowly lifts, urging Stiles to raise his arms. Stiles goes with the motion, letting his shirt be pulled over his head. Derek pauses to stare at the tantalizing skin before him before grabbing Stiles under his thighs. He quickly flips them so Stiles is laying with his back down on the blanket. Derek hovers over him appreciating the view, placing kisses along Stiles chest. 

Stiles blushes and reaches for Derek's shirt. "You too, you are wearing far too many clothes." Derek quickly removes his own shirt and starts unzipping his pants. He stands to pull them off completely, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs. His hard dick strains against the fabric. Stiles licks his lips, eyes roaming over the chiseled body, and reaches for the other man. 

Derek rejoins him on the blanket pressing kisses into Stiles throat. "I would like to blow you." Derek groans between kisses. 

"Yes. Definitely. God yes." Stiles rasps tilting his head back. He squirms trying to get his pants pulled down, very grateful he went with the pajama party theme and is wearing sweats. Derek chuckles into his neck then sits up to quickly pull the sweats and underwear down Stiles legs. 

Derek slots himself between Stiles legs, pressing them chest to chest. His eyes search Stiles looking for any sign of discomfort. Stiles nods and splays his hands on Derek's lower back, feeling the muscles clench and move. 

Derek licks and kisses a path slowly down Stiles body. Stiles gasps, grabbing onto Derek's shoulders arching into the contact. Derek pauses at Stiles hip gently suckling at the skin. 

Derek meets Stiles eyes while he bites down and then sucks hard on Stiles's groin. Stiles bucks up with a wanton moan into Derek's mouth digging his nails into the other man's shoulders. 

"A mark only we can see." Derek husks, smirking up at him giving the blossoming bruise a quick kiss. Before Stiles can get out a snarky response Derek is suddenly engulfing him in wet heat. Stiles cries out, hips bucking up. Derek presses his hands into Stiles hips successfully holding him down. 

"Would you warn a guy first?! Oh my God." Stiles pants grabbing onto Derek's hair to hold him in place. Derek hums around his dick sending jolts of pleasure through Stiles. 

Derek pulls off slightly, swirling his tongue around the head. He slowly moves up and down hallowing his cheeks. Stiles arches into the stimulation moaning wantonly. Derek gently lifts Stiles's leg draping it over his shoulder. Stiles hears the sound of a cap opening before there is a wet finger circling his entrance. Their eyes lock as Derek silently asks for permission. 

"Yes. Yes. Please, I am ready." Stiles chants trying to open his legs wider. Derek gently presses his finger in as he deep throats Stiles in a quick move. Stiles trembles at the onslaught of stimulation. Derek stills trying to let him adjust, holding Stiles's eyes. After a few long moments Stiles squirms unsure which way to thrust to seek his pleasure. Derek takes the hint and slowly starts moving his finger. 

Derek moves the hand on Stiles's hip to prop himself up on his forearm. He pulls off Stiles with a pop. "I want you to fuck my mouth." Derek presses a kiss to Stiles balls and drags his tongue slowly up from the base. He sucks on the tip looking expectantly at Stiles. Taking the hint Stiles hips lurch forward hitting the back of Derek's throat. Derek just hums in appreciation slightly curling the finger still inside Stiles. 

"Holy fuck, like that. Oh my God, Derek." Stiles pants scraping his fingers along Derek's scalp. 

It isn't long before Derek is easily sliding three fingers into Stiles. He finds Stiles prostate every time sending sparks through his body. 

Stiles pulls on Derek's hair pulling him off with a wet squelch. "I can't take any more. Please Derek. I want you." He swipes a finger over Derek's swollen lips, wiping away some of the saliva. Derek quickly stands removing his underwear. He rolls on a condom and uses the last of the lube before kneeling between Stiles legs. 

"God you're so beautiful." Derek growls sliding his hands up Stiles inner thighs. "I want to do it like this. I want to see your face." He grabs Stiles hips pulling him closer. 

"I want that too." Stiles whispers blush reaching down his chest. Derek wraps Stiles legs around his lower back and tilts his hips. Derek slowly pushes forward, pushing his dick into Stiles stretched hole. Stiles gasps at the intrusion digging his nails into Derek's arms. 

Derek stills with a shudder. "Tell me if I should stop. Don't want to hurt you." He shakily whispers. Stiles shakes his head and digs his heels into Derek's back. 

"Just keep going... it will pass." Stiles breathes squeezing his eyes closed. Derek shifts forward slowly until he is buried to the base. He leans down panting into Stiles neck. 

"Tell me when you are ready." Derek moans slightly trembling. He starts pressing wet kisses into Stiles neck, sucking the skin behind his ear. 

Stiles tilts his head back allowing Derek better access. He allows himself a few minutes to drown in the pleasure of Derek's mouth. He experimentally rolls his hips groaning at the lightning bolt of pleasure that shoots through him. Derek growls biting down on Stiles's ear. 

"I am ready. Come on big guy, you can't hurt me." Stiles begs tightening his legs, pulling Derek closer. Derek pulls out, and quickly thrusts back in. They both moan locking eyes. Derek sets the pace, greedily slamming into Stiles. It isn't long before he finds Stiles prostate and repeatedly hits it on every thrust. Stiles grinds his hips meeting Derek on every thrust. 

Stiles reaches up to caress Derek's face pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. They rest their foreheads against each other, eyes locked, panting. 

"I am close. Derek." Stiles mewls trying to reach between them. Derek bats his hand away and wraps his own around Stiles neglected cock. It only takes a few strokes before he is coming with a shout of "Derek! Fuck!" Derek quickly follows him after a few more brutal thrusts, biting down on the junction of Stiles neck and shoulder. Derek lays on top of him softly shaking with the aftershocks. 

"Yep you are definitely something I dreamed up. I think you have officially ruined sex for me. For like forever." Stiles jokes shaking them both with his silent laughter. 

Derek groans and sits up, slipping out of Stiles. He removes the condom tying it off and throwing it toward the back of the shed. He grabs his underwear and gently wipes the cum from both their stomachs before throwing it over toward the condom. He cups Stiles face giving him a gentle kiss. "I may have left a visible mark. Sorry." He says as he swipes a thumb over the mark on Stiles neck. 

"Don't worry about it. It was hot." Stiles shrugs. They both sit up and start getting dressed. "Lydia owes me anyway. I told her about the bathroom so Jackson didn't combust. She can work her magic on it." Stiles fiddles with his shirt trying to cover the mark. Derek leans in for another kiss sucking Stiles lip into his mouth. Stiles groans trying to get into Derek's lap. Derek gently pushes him back standing up. Stiles whines flopping onto his back like a starfish. 

"The sex was good for me too. I know I will dream of this." Derek grins down at Stiles as he flushes a bright red. "We should get back, Isaac owes me but I doubt he can keep everyone off each other all night." He holds a hand out towards Stiles beckoning him with his eyes. Stiles reaches for him allowing Derek to pull him up. 

_ *** Allison Cam *** _

"My Grandpa keeps trying to control me. This is my way to show him I am my own woman." She shrugs at the camera. "Of course they sent my aunt along to keep an eye on me. If anything she needs to be controlled. The money will help me transfer to a college to get away from my family for a little while. I love you guys. But I need to be my own person." 

***

Stiles's dad picks him up from the airport. Stiles is happy to see him driving and getting around. The two hour drive is spent in silence. When they get home Stiles hands him the check for $56,250. It's just enough to cover the hospital debt. They still have the rehab and prosthetic to pay for. The money starts Noah on a lecture that continues for at least a week. He found the bills and is not pleased it was hidden from him. 

Stiles puts off another year of college to work and help his dad. Noah goes back to work, it's just a desk job, he hates it. Yet he graciously helps the new sheriff get used to his position. He spends a lot of time trying to convince Stiles that he will be fine. "Son, you have done enough for me. Please do something for you." He says it every day as Stiles leaves for work. 

It's six months later when Island Heat airs. They watch it together. Noah spends most of it shaking his head and sighing. Stiles breathes a sigh of relief that Derek was right about the spots hidden from the cameras. 

Not surprisingly it was the foursome that lost them the most money. Lydia and Jackson, and Erica and Boyd tied for the second most money losses. Stiles watches every episode wanting to see Derek. The man features in every one of his late night fantasies. When his dad is at work one day he records the show telling himself it isn't creepy. 

It's exactly one month after Island Heat aired when Stiles finds a surprising letter in the mailbox. The return address is to one Derek Hale. He rips it open to find a folded letter and another smaller envelope. He shakily opens the letter holding his breath. 

_ Stiles,  _

_ I am such an idiot. I didn't even ask you your number. Seven months. I have been trying to find you for seven months. When the show aired I was finally able to get ahold of Finstock. I may have threatened him to give up your address. He said he would if we promised a feature with him. I told him only if you agreed.  _

_ Please don't think the envelope is any sort of payment. It's not like that. I don't need it. My family is wealthy. I know you need it. Please Stiles, I want to get to know you.  _

_ Derek _

There is a number scrawled on the bottom. The area code just a few states over. Stiles folds the letter putting it in his pocket. He releases his breath slowly opening the other envelope. Inside is a check filled out to him, the amount $56,250. Stiles wipes at the tear that is slowly running down his cheek. He throws the rest of the mail back into the mailbox. He runs into the house straight for his phone. 

*** Epilogue ***

"Finstock here. Coming to you live from the  _ Where Are They Now? Island Edition.  _ Last week we had Erica and Boyd who are expecting their first child. This week we have the couple no one saw coming. Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski!" The camera pans over to a small love seat. 

Derek sits with an arm wrapped around Stiles waist scowling at the camera. Stiles waves, softly chuckling at Derek's expression. "Thanks for having us Finstock." Stiles says. 

"It's been just over a year since  _ Island Heat _ was filmed. There were quite a few moments that seemed to be eluding to attraction. How did this relationship come about?" Finstock gestures at them. 

Stiles coughs hiding his smirk behind his hand. "I mean have you seen Derek? Who wouldn't want all up on that." Derek growls pinching Stiles in the side. Stiles jumps smacking at Derek's hand. "You could say the attraction was mutual. After a lot of growling and shoving around we just clicked." Derek just rolls his eyes in response.

"I reviewed the footage and it seems the two of you never lost the group any money. How did you manage it." Finstock asks. 

"Next time have your camera people be more thorough. There were many spots on that island they didn't cover." Derek finally answers smiling for the first time. 

Finstock looks a little green as he moves on to the next question. "Yes. Well. Um. So what are the two of you up to now."

"I have another year left at UC Berkeley. Derek just moved into my apartment. He's trying to find a teaching job in the area." Stiles replies linking their fingers together on his waist. 

"Well you heard it here folks, another happy couple! Tune in next week as we have Lydia and Jackson coming onto  _ Where are they now? Island Edition." _

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug for my sister's Teen Wolf fic: Of Bonds, Blood, and Bones. I promise it is a lot better written than mine and you won't be disappointed.
> 
> Trying to do all of this from my cell phone is a huge pain in the ass. Do not suggest, hopefully it turns out okay. 
> 
> Let me know if there's any tags I should add.


End file.
